To Earn A Champion's Love
by AlphaShellina
Summary: The very first vore story ever done in DA.
Here it is guys. The true story itself in the Final Draft. It has been a long run with this story and now the story can reveal its true colors. Again this is my Valentines day gift for I hope you like my gift to you my love. If you don't like vore, leave this page now while you still can. If you do love vore, read on. If you liked this story, you can tell me what you like about it in the comments and I'll be happy to take your comments. This is a Samurott vore love story, which contains soft vore, love, no gore, an injured boy, but no blood, no digestion, and my vore ability: The Alpha Curaga Sonata.

After Vinny had defeated Alder and Iris and became Champion of Unova, Vinny and his shiny female Samurott, Shellina, was visiting Pinwheel Forest looking for berries to pick to take back home to Nuvema Town. "This one Vinny?" Shellina asked showing Vinny a Starf Berry. "Great job Shellina! You found it!" Vinny said proudly to his friend. After Shellina and Vinny picked enough berries, the two then headed back to Nuvema Town. However, this is Pinwheel Forest, rumors say that if you wander off the path and you could get very lost and would be running circles. Unfortunately for the duo, they did just that.

"That's strange," Vinny said, confused. "What's strange Vinny?" Shellina asked. "I think we went in a circle girl," Vinny sadly said. "So we're lost!?" Shellina asked concerned for her trainer. "I guess so Shellina," Vinny sadly said. Vinny and Shellina walked and tried to find the exit for hours, but they always end up back where they were.

Just then some Beedrill showed up and were angry at them for taking their berries. "Shellina?" Vinny asked frightened. "Yeah Vinny?" Shellina responded. "Run." "I couldn't agree more." The duo ran fast in hopes to lose the Beedrill. Unfortunately for Vinny, a Beedrill used Poison Jab and makes direct contact on the trainer."AAAAAAAAAGH!" Vinny screamed as he fell to the ground. "VINNY NO!" Shellina screamed as she ran back to Vinny.

With their payback complete, the Beedrill then fled to their tree leaving the injured trainer on the ground. Shellina held Vinny's head up. "Shellina...," Vinny groaned in pain. "Vinny please you gotta hang on." Shellina then noticed that Poison Jab's secondary effect just activated on Vinny. That move from the Beedrill had poisoned her trainer. Since Vinny was poisoned and damaged from the Beedrill's Poison Jab, he can't send out his Pokemon since he took a hard hit and his energy is diminishing fast.

"You... need to go... find help Shellina," Vinny said weakly. "I'm not leaving you here," Shellina said. "You got... any better... ideas, Shellina?" Vinny asked getting weaker from the poison. Shellina tried to think of an idea when her stomach started to growl. This gave Shellina an idea, but she doesn't know if Vinny could trust her.

"I have an idea, Vinny, but do you trust me with your entire being?" Shellina asked. "Of course... I do girl. I always... have my trust in you... Shellina," Vinny said to her almost out of energy. Shellina picked up Vinny's body and started to open her mouth. Seeing this scared Vinny so he started to struggle, but it was no use. Vinny was disappointed to discover that his own partner, his own Samurott, was going to eat him. Shellina put Vinny inside her maw and started to swallow him. As Vinny slid across her tongue Shellina was pleasantly surprised to find that he had a rather sweet, surgary taste to him. She loved sweet food and his taste, in particular, reminded her of a lollipop. Shellina buttered Vinny up with her saliva, exploring Vinny's body with her soft, moist tongue. Shellina then pushed Vinny further inside her maw, swallowing more of his body. Vinny feels the soft, muscly walls of her esophagus contract around him, guiding him deeper inside of her. When the Samurott reached her trainer's belly she had an idea for a little fun time. Shellina knew her trainer was ticklish and so she licked Vinny's belly which made the trainer laugh hard. After her fun time with Vinny, she resumed swallowing Vinny whole. Shellina at last reached her master's feet, but before she could engulf his feet, Shellina slipped Vinny's shoes off and tilted her head back. She wanted gravity to finish the job as the trainer slides down her throat. Once Vinny arrived in her stomach, he started to look around to see if there are any acids in her stomach. Luckily for the swallowed trainer, there were no acids in her stomach which relieved him."It's...so warm...so soft...it's even the right size for me," Vinny said as if he was entranced by her stomach which caressed his body. Noticing this, Vinny finally realized why Shellina swallowed him. It was so that she could keep him safe in case those Beedrills came back. She probably intended to keep him there until they found their way out of Pinwheel Forest.

"Shellina?" Vinny asked still very weak. "Yeah Vinny?" Shellina asked back. "I'm very sorry... I doubted you girl. I just... felt scared... is all," Vinny apologized to his dear friend almost drained of his health. "It's ok Vinny," Shellina replied, her tone telling him she forgave him as she hugged the bulge Vinny had made in the Samurott's belly. The trainer blushed in embarrassment from the hug, but this soon gave way to comfort. "I just... felt scared... and saddened that my own Samurott... wanted to eat me as food. Then I realized something. I saw no acids in your belly, which then it came to me. You just wanted to keep me safe from anymore harm from the Beedrill," Vinny explained to his Samurott. "I'm glad you realized why I ate you Vinny, but don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what. I will make sure you are safe until I find the way out of Pinwheel Forest," Shellina said to Vinny.

The warmth and softness in the Samurott's stomach made Vinny yawn tiredly. Hearing this, Shellina smiled. "Are you tired, Vinny?" Shellina asked her trainer. "Yeah. I'm exhausted from running away from those Beedrill. Is it alright with you if I can sleep in your belly, Shellina?" Vinny asked. "It's alright with me Vinny. You deserve a rest anyway. You have nothing to worry about. I will protect you while you rest," Shellina said, rubbing the bulge her trainer made in her stomach. "Thanks Shellina. I feel safe... inside your belly," Vinny complementing his Samurott. "Rest now my trainer, nothing can hurt you now," the Samurott saying it in a lovable tone as she nuzzles her belly, giving it a kiss to the lover that rests inside the Samurott's warm, soft belly.

Vinny laid his head on a stomach wall, using it as a warm pillow to help the trainer drift into a deep slumber in the hopes that the poison from the Poison Jab wouldn't get any worse. Shellina started walking to find the exit, her belly rhythmically swaying from side to side, humming the song Oracion to pass the time. The gentle movements and the melody she was humming helped rock and lull Vinny to sleep, his slumber pleasant and uninterrupted. After a while, Shellina's stomach started to glow which freaked the Samurott out. "What's going on with my stomach!?" Shellina wondered. Shellina used her belly glow as an advantage to light the way and got back on the path. After a while, Shellina's stomach stopped glowing. "What was that glow?" Shellina wondered, confused. Shellina then saw a light in front of her. It was then Shellina had found the exit out of Pinwheel Forest.

"Vinny, wake up! We're out of Pinwheel Forest!" Shellina said in excitement, shaking her belly which woke the trainer. "Oh that's- what the!?" Vinny shouted when he saw that he was not poisoned and the wounds from the attack were completely healed. "What is it!?" Shellina asked concerningly. "Can you let me out? You have got to see this." Vinny said, wanting to show Shellina what had happened.

Shellina then brought her trainer back up and regurgitates Vinny.

"How did you get healed!?" Shellina asked. "I think your stomach healed me when I was resting," Vinny explained. "I never knew I can do that," Shellina said surprised. "Thank you so much Shellina. You have earned more than just my trust. You have earned my love for you Shellina," Vinny said hugging her. "Thank you for trusting in me, Vinny," Shellina said hugging her trainer. "Shellina thank you. You saved my life and if it wasn't for you eating me up, I wouldn't be here," the Champion says. "Vinny, I would do anything to keep you safe and sound, I... I love you!" Shellina confessed which made the Champion blush like a cherry red. "Shellina I have something to say to you as well. I love you too," Vinny confessing his love for his beloved Samurott as he comes to her face and gave her a kiss on her lips which made the Samurott hug her lover as the couple kiss each other. After the two had their wonderfully unforgettable moment, Vinny and Shellina hold each other's hands as the loving couple head home.

So, the bond between the duo has grown stronger than ever which in turn created a new bond: Love. Shellina would eat Vinny again, but Vinny is so happy to be in her stomach a lot, he allows his Samurott to have him as her filling meal. Their bond may be no more, but it evolved like a Pokemon into love.

"I will be yours, and you will be mine. We are together inside and out. A promise we shall keep as lovers shall then bloom and will stay together, forever," the loving couple said to each other.

That was the promise they would keep for each other... forever...


End file.
